


The Alley

by WillGrammer



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bottom Noble is my jam, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sweat, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, top jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: What's more romantic than fucking your boyfriend in a dark alley in the middle of the night?





	The Alley

“You are going to get me fired, Noble,” Jamie breathed out, his chest rising up and down as Noble bit down his neck, humming against his bruised, pale skin.

Shivers went down Jamie's back to the feeling of the cold, stone wall against it. All he was wearing was his usual blue uniform underneath a dark coat. It was no match for the cold of December, though.

 

The sun went down hours ago. The lamps around the city were the only light source at this hour except the front entrance of local bars in various streets, and a few ‘Seven-Eleven’’s.

 

The lamp that stood a few meters away from them was somewhat broken. A few cracks in the glass here and there, but it still shined. Not as bright as it should, but he thought that the weak light was more romantic than a strong one.

He could see Noble's face, and the way his short, brown curls fell over his forehead, how well his dark, open coat’s sleeves tightened around his wide shoulders and muscled arms, and the longer he thought about how well he looked, the more he wanted to fuck his brains out.

 

“We both know your dad won't do that. You're the best cop he's got, baby,” Noble spoke, a line of saliva sliding down his bottom lip before he licked it off and gently pressed his thumb against the various hickies he left on Jamie's neck.

 

“I'm really flattered, _baby_ ,” Jamie half smiled sarcastically, clenched his jaw and glared into Noble's green eyes, watching as a playful expression spread across his face.

 

Noble tilted his head when Jamie sucked on the air around them rather harshly when his knee pressed between his legs, rubbing against his bulge directly.

 

“I can see that. You're blushing,” he chuckled, his left hand stretching upwards to hold Jamie's near his head, squeezing their fingers together when feeling the way the officer’s fingers shivered. His palm was sweaty but Noble didn't care.

 

He kissed him, his right hand’s index finger holding his jaw upwards so he couldn't turn his head away from him, feeling Jamie sliding his tongue in his mouth made him moan weakly and let him take the lead, feeling his stomach twisting in the best way when the man's right hand rubbed at his cold cheek.

 

Jamie sighed into their kiss, noticing the way tension left his shoulders, and how numb his tired feet from a day of patrolling suddenly became, but it wasn't surprising when shocks of pleasure from Noble's knee against his bulge sent him high to the stars and beyond.

 

 _“I really ought to get some time off soon,”_ he told himself before he bit Noble's bottom lip, not breaking the skin before he sucked over it when watching Sanfino’s eyes darken when staring into his own.

 

Jamie let go of his lip a moment later and Noble backed away, letting go of his left hand so he could take off his dark coat, throwing it to the ground as if it meant nothing to him at the moment, despite the weather.

 

It wasn't like Jamie could blame him when he himself threw his own coat aside, dumping his belt near it when the sound of Noble's heavy breaths gained his attention all the more, and made his cock twitch through his jeans.

 

“You told me that this coat wasn't cheap when you bought it,” the cop raised his eyebrow, causing Noble to click his tongue in annoyance when he gave him a disapproving look, right before his hands gripped his shoulders through his turtleneck sweater, and he was pushed back against that cold, stone wall.

 

Noble groaned out, his legs weakened when he felt Jamie's hot breath against his ear, sending shivers down his spine and making his stomach tied in knots.

 

“Why you gotta throw your money away like that, huh, Noble?” Jamie then sucked over his earlobe, hearing him voice a desperate moan when his right hand cupped his bulge.

 

Noble's toes curled in his shoes to the sudden attention his crotch had received and he bucked his hips forward in need, refusing to whimper so soon.

 

“I much rather throw it on you, Jamie,” he half chuckled, trying not to suck over his bottom lip, feeling his legs giving out with every time Regan’s fingers tightened around his shaft.

 

“You gotta set your priorities straight,” Jamie commented, observing him, smirking.

 

“Baby, how can I do that when the only straight thing about me is my _jaw_?”

 

-

 

“You sure about this? Because I can drive us to your apartment in no time,” Jamie breathed against Noble's lips when their hands worked on getting their pants undone, before pushing them down to their ankles and pressing against one another, practically growling into each other's mouths at the friction, which gave Jamie an answer to his own question.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Noble told him, quick to pull down both of their briefs. Neither of them felt the cold air against their bodies after standing out here for awhile now, getting caught up in each other's body heat instead of literally freezing their asses out.

 

It was romantic, really.

 

Jamie held out two of his fingers, watching the way his boyfriend opened his mouth to accept them inside, his warm tongue wrapping around them, slicking them with  his saliva, causing Reagan to mutter a curse to the sight of Noble's pink lips wrapped around his fingers like that.

 

“Ugh, shit…” Noble held onto Jamie's shoulder when feeling his slicked finger entering him a few minutes later, both of his shivering legs wrapped around his boyfriend's hips, feeling his left hand’s index finger drawing circles over his hip.

 

“You're so hot,” Jamie hummed against his soft skin, his lips pressed carefully against Noble's scarred piece of skin, kissing it, all the while curling his finger against his prostate, hearing him crying and choking on air, feeling his fingernails digging against the bone of his shoulder, his other hand gripping tightly at his wide back for support.

 

“You're gonna put me out?” he breathed out, cheekily, leaning his head back against the cold wall, a tear sliding down his right cheek before he sniffed and rolled his hips in need.

 

“Never,” he heard Jamie say, a wide smile stretching across his handsome face when he added another finger, causing Noble to whimper in awe, his eyes closing shut almost immediately, and Jamie could feel his insides tighten around his digits, almost rejecting them, but not quite.

 

-

 

The feeling that the familiar burn that Noble felt when Jamie pushed inside him was nothing he could put into words, or anything he could wrap his head around, at least not when he was fucked up the ass when being held up against some cold wall of a dark alley in 2AM on a Thursday, but if he had to sum it up, he would definitely say it got him higher than any drug he took ever did.

 

He hissed and moved his right hand upwards, grabbing Jamie's hair, fisting it in his hand, breathing in and out when trying to calm himself and relax into the feeling of his lover's cock filling him.

 

“You should… really grow your hair,” he told him in-between breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his spine, damping his dark turtleneck sweater.

 

Jamie grinned. “So you'll have something else to pull other than my dick?” he pressed a kiss to the top of Noble's head before feeling him roll his hips gently, moaning out against shoulder, damping his blue uniform with his tears and saliva.

 

“You know me so well,” Noble smiled through tears when Jamie began thrusting in and out of him after a few more minutes of standing still like a damn statue, and the Italian could feel himself leaking against his stomach soon enough.

 

“Keep going, fuck, Jamie,” he hissed in his ear, the sound of their bodies slamming against one another's wasn't as loud as their voices, it was more of a background noise, and it was so fucking hot, it drove them both insane.

 

“Shit, do you like that?” Jamie's voice was awfully low - Husky, when hitting Noble's prostate, causing him to cry out, and holy hell, Noble could have came right there and then if he lacked any self discipline or respect towards his partner.

 

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes!” Noble could hear the way Jamie's hips practically pierced the air with how fast he was moving himself with each slam of his dick in his ass, and he cried again to the harsh feeling, enjoying it, savoring it…

 

His body practically stopped moving right afterwards, simply allowing himself to be fucked against the wall, not moving against Jamie anymore, giving him the benefit of finishing them both off.

 

Jamie was the first to reach his climax. It was intense, and he cried in Noble's ear, his hand gripping at the back of his sweater when he came deep inside him, and it drove Noble into reaching his own orgasm.

 

His toes curled even tighter when he did, and he screamed, his nails digging into Jamie's back, not quite damaging his uniform, but making him gasp to the feeling.

 

Coming off their orgasms, Noble breathed heavily and let his hand fall to the side of his body, the other one rubbing at Jamie's scalp when feeling the man's grip loosening over the back of his sweat-damped sweater.

 

After Jamie carefully helped Noble down, he watched him supporting himself against the wall when pulling up his briefs and jeans, letting out a strained breath as Jamie did the same, the two finally feeling how cold it was around them.

 

“It seems like the fire has gone out,” Noble winked, and Jamie simply threw his coat over his smug face before he wore his own, rolling his eyes with a groan, rubbing his head.

 

“You're one of a kind, you know that?”

 

Noble pulled his coat off his face with a laugh, grinning before he wore it and stepped closer to Jamie, cupping his jaw gently before giving him a small kiss.

 

“I think _you_ know that better than anybody.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing these two, and realized I never wrote a PWP before... there you go. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please kudos and comment your thoughts down below? I love feedback. 
> 
> As always, until next time, 
> 
> -Alex.


End file.
